


Godless Sodomites

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Awards Presentation, Banter, Best Friends, Community: 1_million_words, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Jon practice their speech</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godless Sodomites

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Pundit"
> 
> The first thing I thought of when I saw this word was Pundit RPF - I loves me some Jon Stewart. So I browsed through youtube and was reminded of their [amazing Emmy moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGi8jSGpr5U) a few years ago.

"Good evening godless sodomites!" Stephen declared.

Jon bit his lip, but he couldn't hold in his giggles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You are never going to get through this!" Stephen moaned. "You can never keep a straight face!"

Jon frowned. "Hey, I keep it together when it matters!"

"Except for all of those times when you haven't."

"This is the Emmys! I'm not going to screw it up!"

"I can't be sure of that." Stephen shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to replace you."

Jon stared at him for a second before breaking into helpless giggles again. "You are so mean to me. Why do I put up with you?" he barely managed to say.

Stephen leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and whispered, "You love me."

"I think I must."

"And you're a godless sodomite."

And Jon burst back into hysterical giggles.


End file.
